La mujer de los sueños
by Isalyr
Summary: Este fic se basa de una Tori que toda su vida soñó con una chica, era la que le quitaba el sueño, pero nunca pensó que la conocería. Otra historia Jor
1. me encuentro soñando?

-Volviste a soñar con lo mismo? **-menciono la pelirroja preocupada.**  
-Cat shh...me duele la cabeza  
-Tori tendrás que ir con Lane -**Es entendible que Cat este preocupada.**  
-Lo sé Cat...

**Cuando termine esa conversación con Cat fui al armario del conserje, el nunca ha estado allí y nadie nunca va, es el único lugar donde puedo dormir tranquila, aunque se que cuando cierre los ojos, volveré a soñar con esa extraña chica.**

**Durante el sueño: **

-Hey quien eres?  
-Queti **-me respondió con una sonrisa.**  
-Queti?  
-Que te importa -**me dijo dándose vuelta, para poder marcharse.**  
-Espera no te vayas! , no me dejes sola por favor -** por alguna extraña razón no quería que se marchara, no quería que me dejara sola.**  
-Tranquila Tori, nos volveremos a ver esta bien ? **-dijo esta dándose vuelta y sonriendo.**  
-Lo prometes?  
-Lo prometo.

**He despertado, aun me encuentro en el armario del conserje, ese sueño fue extraño, ella siempre se marchaba diciendo que desaparezca, siempre despertaba llorando por el hecho que ella se alejaba de mi. Vi mi reloj y DIOS NO! no puedo llegar a clases tardes, salí disparada hacia el salón de clases, es mi primer año en HA, las clases han comenzado hace dos días, el primer día vinieron solo 8 alumnos, y el segundo día...bueno no sé, ya comenzo y yo aun no he entrado a clases.**

-Lo siento Sikowitz!**! -grite entrando a la sala muy agitada.**  
-TORO VEGA LLEGAS TARDE! y...quien es tu acompañante? una vampiresa...? **-hablo el loco de mi profesor**  
-Una vampiresa? -**cuando gire estaba ella.**  
-Una vampiresa? que idiota...oye podrías apresurarte en entrar, no me quedare toda la clase afuera **-dijo con su voz molesta.**  
-Oh...si..si claro **-dijo apartándome de el lugar.**  
-Tori llegas tarde, donde estabas? **-me hablo molesta Cat.**  
-Es que yo..lo siento estaba durmiendo...cat  
-Si ? que pasa? -**dijo mirándome.**  
-Ella es la chica de mis sueños...ella es la que me aparece cada vez que duermo **-le susurre.**  
-NOOOOOOOO! Ella la nueva? **-Como se ocurre gritarlo.**  
-Cat no lo grites!  
-Oh si, lo siento -**dijo sonriendo.**  
-Cat, Tori, Vampiresa, dejen de hablar!**-nos regaño Sikowitz**  
-Oye yo no estaba hablando y no soy una maldita vampiresa, mi nombre es Jade...Jade West demente -**hablo alto Jade**  
-Oh muy bien Jade West Demente **-menciono el profesor.**  
-Sikowitz te dijo a ti demente, su apellido no es demente -**le dije a mi profesor.**  
-Me estas diciendo demente Toro ? -**Nunca le dije demente, que le pasa?**  
-Que!? yo NO!  
-Muy bien, sentaos todos **-este profesor esta loco.**  
-Siowitz estamos todos sentados- hablo Cat.  
-Oh cierto...bien Cat, Tori, Andre, Vampiresa al escenario**-Nos grito Sikowitz, sacando un coco.**

**Subimos todos al pequeño escenario que hay adelante, Con Andre ya nos conocimos es un chico muy agradable, me encontraba conversando con el cuando escucho.**

-Hola Jade **-Hablo Cat.**  
-Am hola? -**dijo confundida.**  
-Porque no viniste ayer? **-le seguía hablando Cat. Jade solo la mira y se acerco a ella para susurrarle en el oído y regresa a como estaba, Cat solo sonrió y se quedo parada a su lado.**

Bien actuaran como ancianos enamorados!**-grito Sikowitz.**

**Todos nos encontrábamos actuando...Jade seria una hermosa anciana...diablos que estoy pensando, vamos Tori, Jade no es la chica de mis sueños, Jade solo se parece a ella.**  
**La clase con Sikowitz ha terminado, me encontraba caminando a mi casillero cuando se escucharon unos gritos.**

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi idiota!, dime quien rayos te crees?! -**grito molesta..¿Jade?. No sé el porque de los gritos, pero quería ir a ver si se encontraba bien, al llegar hay la encontré a ella con un chico muy cerca, estaba Andre que no decía nada.**  
-Andre que sucede?**-pregunte acercándome a el.**  
-Ese chico empujo a Jade accidentalmente y le derramo el café encima, Jade se molesto pero solo quedo callada y el se comenzo a reír de ella, sobre que se le...translucían los sostenes -**dijo avergonzado.**  
-Y tu no hiciste nada!?  
-Pero que voy a hacer? -**pregunto mirándome.**  
-No sé...golpearlo! **-estaba tan metida en mi discusión con Andre, que no me di cuenta hasta que me voltee que Jade había empujado al chico.**  
-HEY HEY! QUE MIERDA HICISTE!?-**le grito el chico desde el suelo molesto.**  
-Escúchame bien no te metas conmigo-**hablo Jade amenazándolo.  
**  
**En ese momento que Jade lo amenazo, otro chico se acerco por la espalda para empujar a Jade, sentí mi sangre hervir, COMO MIERDA SE LE OCURRE HACERLE ESO!?, todos estaban reunidos, Jade no se podía levantar ya que el chico del suelo la estaba afirmando, nunca me había sentido tan molesta por algo, empece a caminar a esa dirección pero la voz de Andre me detuvo.**

-ESPERA QUE PIENSAS HACER!?**-me grito Andre asustado.**  
-Yo..yo no sé! pero no puedo dejar a Jade sola! **-Tenia una pelea en mi interior contra mi.**

Comencé a caminar rápido donde Jade, me costo llegar donde ella, ya que una muralla de personas estaba hay,pero al momento de llegar solo mire a Jade.

-Vega? **-me miro Jade, el chico que había empujado a Jade me quedo mirando y luego sonrió, ok eso si hizo que me enojara.**  
-Porque rayos la empujaste!? Y tu suéltala!-**Los dos me ignoraron.**  
-Tori? **-escuche la voz de cat, pero no le tome importancia.**  
-Te he dicho que la sueltes! **-dijo pateandole la espalda.**  
-DIOS MIO TORI! **-grito Cat.**

**Cuando patee al chico, el otro me miro con odio y se comenzo a acercar a mi.**

-No sé te ocurra tocarla **-amenazo Jade desde el suelo.  
**  
**El chico no le hizo caso y continuo acercándose a mi, lo admito tenia miedo, pero más miedo fue cuando me grito y me apretó las muñecas, escuchaba los gritos desesperado de Cat, y de un momento a otro ya no sentí las manos del chico.**

-TE DIJE QUE NO LA TOCARAS! QUE NO ENTENDISTE DE MI AMENAZA!?**-Grito Jade Furiosa encima del chico, con unas tijeras en el cuello.**  
-Vamos Jade pégale, pégale, pégale! **-grito ansiosa y desesperada Cat.**

**No sé como Jade se separo de aquel chico, no sé de donde saco sus tijeras, solo se que cuando mire al otro chico Andre se encontraba al lado del y el chico estaba tirando en el suelo.**

-Vamos Tori levanta a Jade antes de que mate al pobre chico -**Dijo Andre sonriendo y llevándose a Cat del brazo.**  
-Hey porque me llevas?** -dijo Cat molesta.**  
-Rojita cada vez que vez peleas te pones agresiva -**dijo riendo Andre.**  
-Ven Jade vamos -**dije tocando la espalda de Jade.**  
-No, este chico tiene que entender que mis amenazas no son vacías **-dijo entregándome las tijeras, pensé que se levantaría, pero en vez de levantarse empezó a pegarle puñetazos al chico del suelo.**  
-Entiendes ahora que mis amenazas no son vacías!? **-grito Jade, volviendo a golpearlo.**  
-Jade basta! vayámonos por favor**-Grite agarrándola del brazo.**  
-Tienes suerte de que una chica me este llevando-** Dijo levantándose, pero antes de irse le pego dos patadas en el estomago al chico.**  
-Vayámonos por favor..**.-cuando dije eso Jade comenzo a caminar a mi lado, se veía molesta.**  
-Porque hiciste eso? -**pregunto Jade.**  
-Hacer que Jade?  
-Vega me viste esta mañana solamente, no cualquiera se metería en una pelea ajena -**dijo mirándome.  
**-Es que no sé, yo siento que...si  
-Que? explícate -**dijo mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los míos**  
-Ven te lo explicare-Dije arrastrándola al armario del conserje.  
-Bien, explícame -dijo sentándose sobre una mesa y cruzar sus brazos.  
-Bueno Jade yo...

**Y QUE TAL!? COMO ESTUVO!? si lo siento aun no continuo las otras, pero a veces aparecen historias en mi cabeza que se me es imposible ignorarlas.  
Bueno lo que tenemos acá es una Tori que siempre sueña con una chica, pero nunca pensó que la conocería que se metería en una pelea y que tenga que darle explicaciones a ella.**


	2. Porque?

-Bueno Jade yo...  
-Tu que?**-pregunto molesta.  
**-Siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo, que teníamos...  
-Teníamos? -**hablo Jade confusa.  
**-Teníamos algo...como parejas...desde que tengo memoria sueño con una chica...pero nunca pensé que la conoce...-**fui interrumpida.**  
-Yo no te conozco. -**hablo seria Jade**  
-Si quizás pienses eso per..-**me volvió a interrumpir.**  
-Nada de peros...yo a ti no te conozco, no me gustan las chicas, no soy una maldita lesbiana y pienso que lo de tus sueños es porque estas demente **-hablo molesta.**  
-No puedes hablarme así, después de lo que hice por ti hace un rato!  
-YO LE HABLO COMO QUIERO, HA QUIEN YO QUIERA!...yo nunca te pedí que me ayudaras-**al comienzo me grito pero se fue calmando.**  
-Jade yo...**-ok,esto no esta bien, sentí mi corazón romperse en mi interior.**  
-Nada Vega...recién te conozco y me vienes a hablar de que estas enamorada de mi...estas demente -**dijo con un tono burlón para luego irse del armario.**

**No puede ser...porque diablos me encuentro llorando?...vamos Tori se fuerte, las palabras no pueden herirte...pero ya te hirieron...esta bien Tori tranquila, inhala y exhala, luego sal de este armario. Estaba caminando por los pasillos de HA, cuando me encuentro a Cat.**

-Toooooooooori!-**grito Cat corriendo donde estaba, tenia pensado saltar sobre mi, pero paro en seco-**  
-Cat...**-dije tratando de sonreír.**  
-ven Tori -**dijo arrastrándome al baño, que suerte no sé encontraba nadie allí.**  
-Que sucede Cat? no quiero ir al baño.  
-Ahora dime que te paso? **-sonaba preocupada.**  
-Nada jejeje porque lo preguntas?  
-Ami no me engañas Tori, dime que sucedió...  
-Yo...pues...ella me rechazo...-**trate de ocultar las lagrimas.**  
-Te rechazo?...quien te rechazo Tori? -**dijo impresionada Cat.**  
-La chica de mis sueños...Jade...como sea ...es la misma persona...ella me rechazo...**-trate de no llorar, pero hasta me costaba hablar.**  
-Tori te confesaste con Jade!? pero como se te ocurrió...cualquiera te rechazaría si te confesaras a la hora de conocerla...  
-Pero...es que yo Cat.

**Ya no aguanto...me largue a llorar, sentí como el cuerpo de Cat me abrazaba con tanta fuerza, como si fuera a quitar todo el dolor que siento con un abrazo bastante fuerte.**

-Sabes Cat? -**dije susurrándole.**  
-Que Tori? **-también susurro.**  
-El dolor que sentí en el momento que me rechazo, fue peor que el golpe en el choque de autos que tuve a los 9 años...-**dije tratando de reír.**  
-Aun no recuerdas nada de antes del accidente? -**pregunto Cat cambiando el tema.**  
-No...aunque ya no le tomo tanta importancia...solo me fijo en el presente...  
-Entonces quieres que tu presente este excelente? **-pregunto Cat sonriendo.**  
-Si...porque?  
-conquistarla **-dijo rápido.**  
-Que?  
-Que la conquistes Tori, conquista a Jade West...conquista a la chica de tus sueños...antes era la chica de los sueños, pero en el futuro seria la chica de tu vida -**dijo Cat levantando las cejas para luego reír.**  
-jajajajjaja Cat eres una tonta jaja...ya vamos a clases, esta por comenzar...

**Tuve demaciada suerte, no coincidía con Jade en las clases...excepto por la ultima que era la de 3 horas. me encontraba llegando a la sala, cuando el profesor me habla.**

-Tori Vega llegas tarde...sientate con Jade West rapido-**hablo el profesor.**  
-Pero porque conmigo?...no sé puede sentar en...en el suelo **-dijo eso para despues de sonreir.**  
-Vete al diablo West **-le dije molesta,para luego sentarme a su lado...se que debo consquistarle pero no pude aguantarme a decirle eso.**  
-Pues hace unas horas querias que me fuera a la cama contigo- **susurro burlona.**  
-que te jodan Jade -**hable fuerte.**  
-Que? no te escuche...quieres que te joda?** -hablo de igual manera fuerte, y con su estupido tono burlon.**

-Ajaaaaam...creo ustedes dos iran donde Lane...-**hablo fuerte el profesor.**  
-Es tu culpa Vega...**-dijo parandose y empujandome.**  
-NO! es la tuya...-**lo ultimo que dije fue en un susurro.**

**Me encontraba llegando a la oficina de Lane pero Jade me empuja contra un casillero.**

-Porque es mi culpa?, por alborotar tus hormonas? por hacer que me desees? porque**?-dijo acorralándome contra el casillero.**  
-Por haber aparecido...-**dije susurrando,pero Jade ya entro a la oficina de Lane, asi que la segui.**  
-Porque están aquí? -**pregunto Lane desde su asiento.**  
-Tu...que eres?-**pregunto molesta Jade.**  
-El consejero escolar-**hablo Lane.**  
-El profesor nos mando con usted por discutir en clases **-intervine en la charla de Jade con Lane.**  
-Y porque discutían? -**volvió a hablar Lane.**  
-Asuntos personales...nada que a usted le interese-**volvió a hablar Jade**  
-Puuuues...tendrán detención, hoy después de clases -**dijo Lane arreglando unos papeles.**  
-Después de clases!? **-esto no es bueno.**  
-Que pasa Vega? te da miedo la escuela a solas? **-hablo Jade con su tono burlón.**  
-Nada...donde tenemos que ir después de clases?  
-A la biblioteca...ahora pueden irse**-hablo Lane.**

**Salí**** lo más rápido de la oficina,tratando de estar lejos de Jade...se que no haré mucho ya que ahora comienza la detención, pero bueno le tendré que avisar a Cat.**

-Tori vamos a tu casa?-**apareció Cat de la nada.**  
-No puedo Cat...tengo detención...  
-Ih!porque? -**hablo Cat preocupada.**  
-Discutí con Jade en clases, así que las dos tenemos detención.** -trate de explicarle.**  
-Uy ! lo hiciste apropósito! jajajaja así se hace Tori **-dijo sonriendo y caminando.**  
-Que!? yo no lo hice apropósito!-**le grite.**  
-Si claro...como digas!-**grito Cat corriendo.**  
-Yo estoy segura de que lo hiciste apropósito...para quedarte a solas conmigo -**hablo alguien a mi espalda.**  
-JADE! yo no lo hice apropósito!...lo que menos quiero en este momento es quedarme a tu lado -**dije eso,para empezar a caminar pero Jade me detuvo.**  
-Segura de lo que dices? -**susurro acercándose a mi cara.**  
-S...si...osea..**-Las palabras no me salen.**  
-Osea...?-**Esta demasiado cerca! lo que dijo lo susurro en mi labios.**  
-Po...porque haces esto?-**ya no puedo más me rindo.**  
-No sé...me gusta ver tu cara de horror y luego te rindes...es gracioso...-**dijo riéndose.  
-**No es gracioso -**dijo haciendo un puchero.**  
-Bueno para mi lo es...**-dijo susurrando sobre mis labios...me besara?.**  
-Ja..Jade yo...**-porque no puedo decir bien las palabras!?.**  
-am...ire a la biblioteca **-hablo alto para luego alejarse de mi rápidamente.**

**Que fue eso?. Jade me iba a besar? o lo imagine? nonono no fue mi imaginación, ella me iba a besar! Esta bien Tori cálmate ..ahora tengo que ir a la biblioteca o si no me darán otro día de detención.**

-Al fin llegas Tori...muy bien la detención comienza ahora-**hablo Lane saliendo de la biblioteca.**  
-Oye...-**hablo Jade.**  
-Que sucede Jade? **-le pregunte sonriendo-  
-**Yo...pues yo...  
-Jade yo lo siento...-**dije acercándome a ella.**  
-Porque lo sientes? **-pregunto Jade.**  
-Por lo que dije en el armario...yo siempre soñé con esa chica...bueno desde lo que me acuerdo...y pues te confundí con ella **-dije agachando la cabeza**  
-Am...si tranquila,solo fue una confusión,ni que nos conociéramos o algo así...-**Sonrió. Se ve tan bella sonriendo.**  
-jejeje si...  
-Porque dices desde lo que te acuerdas?**-me miro confundida.**  
-Am...yo prefiero no hablar de eso bueno...

**La detención paso...hablamos un poco con Jade, luego Lane dijo que nos teníamos que ir y ella se ofreció a llevarme...no hablamos en el auto,solo se despidió cuando me baje y ahora estoy en cama...recordando todo lo que paso hoy...vaya que extraño día no? **


End file.
